Bendy and the Ink Machine: One-Shots
by diversity135
Summary: A mix of drabbles, unfinished ideas, and little one-shots. Update: Immortality
1. Insanity: Home

Sammy fell.

It wasn't like all the other times, a shot of adrenaline or fear before he hit the ground.

It was peaceful.

Serene.

And it was heartbreaking.

He could feel his mask shatter, the shards digging into his skin from where he lay on the ground.

He could feel the gushing wetness coming from the area of his heart.

He could feel everything.

He could feel nothing.

Blackness encroached on the edge of his vision, and he welcomed the feeling with open arms.

Anything to take away the loneliness.

Anything to make him forget.

And when that black tunnel appeared, when that _damned white light_ appeared, he wanted to laugh at the bitter irony.

He might follow a monster, might act like a monster. But he was only human, and humans break.

His personality ripped away with the feel of burning knives.

His eyes taken and replaced with glowing orbs.

His life stolen and his mind broken.

He was Sammy.

But he was not.

So when that black tunnel came to an end, when that white light filled his vision.

He didn't laugh.

He smiled.

And if he felt a prickling at the corners of his eyes, he ignored it.

Because he could see the faces, see the people, his precious people.

Not his family, they left and he was alone.

Not his acquaintances, they didn't matter.

But his colleagues, his co-workers, from the Studio.

They had supported him, helped him, guided him.

They were everything.

And when he saw Joey, saw Henry, his grin got a little wider. A little more real.

So if he started running, before jumping and then sliding on his knees.

If he arranged his face into an expression of acceptance.

Then who f*cking cared?

They could see through his mask and that was enough.

They let him keep it, let him wear it, but he knew that they cared, that they knew.

So when he opened his mouth, and his catchphrase spilled out. He saw their faces filled with a reluctant amusement, saw their expression of love, of kindness.

"Can I get an Amen!?"

He clung to his mask, waiting, watching, because this was it.

"Amen" ,"Amen".

The masked slipped, the mask shattered.

And he smiled.

This was how it was supposed to be.

This is how it was.

And he was home.


	2. Insanity: Family

Family:

Bendy watched as his creator turned his back on him

Watched as Henry walked away.

Away from his children, his life, his past, his future.

Watched as he abandoned them to the lonely halls of a living tomb.

Bendy watched as Joey left next.

Left muttering apologies and false promises as he fled what he had made.

And Sammy was left.

Loyal, truthful, steady fast Sammy.

And Bendy watched him fall too.

He didn't leave, didn't flee, but his mind broke.

It was a gradual process, the insidious poison of obsession.

Bendy was the focus, the anchor, the sun in which the planets revolved.

He didn't want it, didn't like it, but it was survival.

He couldn't bring himself to cut the last bond to his past.

So he cut away the others.

Precious little Alice, twisted into a monster.

Funny cute Boris, drained into a shell.

And only he was left.

The puppets were next.

Ink monsters he called them, they didn't deserve the honor of being called a character. A creation of Henry.

He was the traitor, yes.

But he was also the creator.

And he didn't abandon family, even if family abandoned him.

He forged alliances, he made enemies, and he ruled the ruins with an iron fist.

Some said he was God.

Others said that he was the Devil.

He just smiled, those who knew his called him what he was named.

And he would wait for those people to come.

Names had power after all.

And so the years passed, slipping like sand through the cracks of a glass.

The memories faded.

The passion left.

The imagination dulled.

But he never forgot.

And then. Then the front door opened.

And the light came streaming in.

And the familiar footsteps sounded out.

And the voice called out.

And nothing but silence greeted the visitor.

But silence didn't mean emptiness.

Bendy waited.

Bendy watched.

And Bendy smiled.

Bendy played the game, he moved the pieces, but he didn't play to win.

Hits the slightest bit off center.

Slashes missing by a millimeter.

Walking right passed a hiding spot.

He screamed, he taunted, he raged. But he didn't kill.

Because Bendy never abandoned family.

Even if that family abandoned him.


	3. Insanity: Fluff and Madness

Sammy woke up to white light.

 _Blinding_ white light.

It was honestly kinda...annoying.

And then the bearded face appeared right in front of him.

He was allowed to scream.

But…

"Holy sh*t! Jesus is real!"

He was so _happy._

"All my collected amens were enough. I can now see you."

"..."

"I thought you had brown hair."

"..."

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing white?"

"...Sammy, you idiot!"

Crap.

Henry.

Ruuuuuuuun!

The hand around his collar barred him from freedom.

"Calm down Sammy! You're acting like a cat in water!"

He didn't stop.

Must.

Get.

Away.

From.

Henry.

The ground slowly got farther and farther away.

Sammy twisted before ramming his knee into his attacker's crotch.

The ground got closer again, a lot faster this time.

Sammy paled.

"I'm not gonna f*cking die right now! No way! I just did! Not gonna be doing it again!"

The dreaded hand stopped his descent.

Sammy went limp, mimicking a dead fish.

Then Joey appeared.

Sammy tried his best to inch away in mid air.

It didn't work.

Sammy imitated a dead, _slippery_ fish.

He welcomed the ground with opened arms.

His swan dive was stopped.

"Sammy. I am disappointed in you."

In Sammy's humble opinion, his deadpan expression was _glorious._

Sammy smirked.

"This is like an awkward family reunion between God, Jesus, and the Devil."

The ground came up to greet him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH… - ow."

Fine. He _maaaaay_ have deserved that. _Maybe._

Sammy layed there for a while, the grass was softer than any bed he had ever been in and he completely got why some people commited suicide.

If this was the afterlife, he would have killed himself to.

Wait…

"Henry...how are you here? Aren't you still alive?"

The sound of chirping cicadas filled the air.

"Henry?"

Silence.


	4. Insanity: Duality

Henry loved to draw, loved to create, that was why he joined Joey Drew Studios if the first place. He was of the opinion that there was just something magical about finding something in nothing, letting a character emerge from a black white sheet.

He liked to go with the flow, listening to what the characters and their pictures wanted rather than the other way around.

That was natural, he used to declare to anyone who would listen to his rants about art, the character defines itself and the artist listens.

The development of a character told a story, the story of their creation. It showed what made them tick, what they were made of. It was the rawest type of life there was, when you peeled back the painted layers and glued together pieces. But even though it was life, it was an artificial life.

And Henry didn't like that. So he changed it, he truly breathed _life_ into his creations, gave them intelligence and the ability to think. Others may have not liked it, called it insane and idiotic, but why did he care?

He was like a God, and the whims of mortals held no sway over him.

Three of the main characters were held with the highest esteem.

They were the ones he favored.

Boris the Wolf. Silent but funny, loyal but rebellious, slow but engenius. Boris was a mess of contradictions and that was what attracted Henry to that character in the first place.

Alice Angel. A sweet, kind, quick witted girl with a black heart. Henry nurtured that flaw, made it shine until it was a flaw no longer.

Bendy. Bendy, Bendy, Bendy. A devil with a silver tongue, a trickster of the highest order. Bendy was fashioned after Loki, one of the Norse Gods of old. Any bonds formed with him contained a mixture of love and hate, one just as likely to win as the other. It was dangerous, and it was thrilling to have created such a true God amongst the mortals.

But Henry also saw the truth in his work, he was like Bendy in that sense. He loved but he hated.

He loved his creations.

He hated their flaws.

He loved their lives.

He hated the deaths they promoted.

He loved their purpose.

He hated their cause.

He would never abandon them.

Yet he walked out the next day.

Henry had loathed himself for those thirty years he was away, he had hated those thirty years of betrayal.

But when that letter came, summoning him back to the Studio and signed with Joey's name but in Bendy's writing. Henry smiled.

For he loved as much as he hated, and Bendy was much the same.


	5. Insanity: Immortality

Joey had not meant for it to go this far.

It was only an innocent obsession, a crazed curiosity.

Was it possible to be immortal?

It spiraled from there, ideas that grew and festered until they were alive themselves.

Thoughts that corrupted and rotted and destroyed.

And it all went wrong, though it may have ever been right in the first place.

But Joey liked to leave a little room for doubt.

Still, it spread through the Studio like a disease.

Henry left, the workers slowly trickled away like water as the days went on, and Sammy gradually lost his mind.

And then it was only him and Sammy left.

That, and the undead monsters those living ideas possessed.

Joey named them ink monsters on a whim during a particularly bad day.

But he persisted, that obsession was no longer just that and consumed Joey's life.

His dreams, his thoughts, his vision.

All were drawn to the idea of a perfect existence like a paperclip to a magnet.

And the magnet won.

Joey knew his mind was fracturing, his soul cracking, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

In a moment of clarity, one of the few that he had, he had idly mused that this was what those mad scientists must feel like. He debated wearing a lab coat and surgeons gloves before he snapped out of it.

Then he had a breakthrough.

The creepy walking ideas helped.

He wasn't confined to this body, the sentient thoughts proved that.

So he didn't have to figure out how to make his mortal shell immortal.

He only needed a way to transfer his already immortal soul to another container.

That occupied the next few years of time until he finally figured out how to go about creating his method of immortality.

The next day, Bendy twitched and his eyes flashed.

And Joey no longer haunted the halls of the Studio. Bendy did.

And everything changed.

 **Note: Feel free to adopt any of the ideas written by me (Insanity) as long as you let me (still Insanity) know. And credit me (Insanity). I'll probably give you the go ahead but there's a slim chance I might not. So, yeah.**


End file.
